Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tilt locking apparatuses for truck caps and, more particularly, to a tilt locking apparatus for a truck cap in which an unlocking operation is conducted sequentially when the truck cap is tilted, thus providing ease of use and ensuring user safety.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a cap of a truck can be tilted to allow engine maintenance. The weights of the truck caps differ based on the size of the truck. Typically, a cap tilting system is used in trucks to lift such a truck cap which is heavy. Cap tilting systems are classified into a torsion bar type, a hydraulic type, etc. Furthermore, a locking apparatus is disposed in the truck cap to selectively restrict the tilting operation of the truck cap. The locking apparatus is operated by a user raising a handle for unlocking the cap locking apparatus and lifting the truck cap by a cap tilting handle.
The unlocking handle is, however, disposed on a vehicle panel at a side of the truck cap. Therefore, when the user is near the unlocking handle, there is the risk of injury to the user due to carelessness. Furthermore, the unlocking handle and the cap tilting handle are comparatively distant to each other, thus inconveniencing the user when simultaneously performing the unlocking operation and the cap tilting operation.
The foregoing is intended merely to aid in the understanding of the background of the present invention, and is not intended to mean that the present invention falls within the purview of the related art that is already known to those skilled in the art.